Ten TakeKen Moments
by SamoaCookie
Summary: 10 one-shots about Kenichi and Takeda the Puncher. 'Deep Betrayal' Redone.
1. Everythings alright

TEN TAKEKEN MOMENTS

**I saw the anime and I think it's' pretty funny. I knew deep down Takeda wasn't a bad person, he just fell in with the wrong crowd and Kenichi pulled him out.**

(IT'S ALRIGHT)

Kenichi sighed in relief as he exited the shower. The hot running water felt good on his body that seemed to constantly ache from the harsh training.

Outside, the rain had started to fall, turning the training grounds to mud "I wonder where Takeda is" the brown haired boy wondered slipping into his pajama pants "he should have been back by now". It had been three months since he and the blue haired boxer had started dating; at first Kenichi had been unsure when Takeda asked him out, he had never been attracted to the same sex before(perhaps because they were all trying to beat him up most of the time). But for some reason, Kenichi always felt secure around Takeda; maybe it was the air of laid back dependability the young boxer exuberated?

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad someone likes me in that way" Kenichi smiled to himself. The dojo was empty now and the quiet pattern of rain could be heard landing on the roof. For a moment all was peaceful until the squelching sounds of footsteps could be heard coming this way.

"Is that you Takeda?" the young martial artist called.

"Yeah it's me" a soaking wet and muddy boxer replied stepping into view.

Kenichi's soft brown eyes lit up in surprise "Takeda!" he cried jumping to his feet "are you okay?"

"I am okay babe" the bruised and battered Takeda reassured his lover.

"It was those Ragnorak guys again wasn't it?" Kenichi growled moving to support and comfort his boyfriend.

Takeda grinned cheekily and removed his blue jacket with Kenichi's help "Aw is my little fighter worried 'bout wittle ole me?"

"It isn't funny Takeda, what if you get hurt again?" Kenichi said seriously.

Takeda leaned his full weight, making Kenichi sit with his head in his lap "I'm fine, those guys were rookies who thought they could move up the ranks if they taught Takeda the Puncher a lesson. Sure they got in a few good licks but it ain't nothing really".

Kenichi sighed in a bit of relief "Heh, you sure are confident" he muttered running his fingertips over the small bruises and scrapes that marred the perfectly tanned skin. He paused a moment when he felt the taller boy shudder "If you're cold you should take a shower".

"Mmm, too tired to" the boxer mumbled half asleep.

"Well try to stay conscious long enough to get in the bed" Kenichi giggled pulling him up by his good arm.

It didn't take long to strip Takeda of his wet and stained clothing and tuck him under the covers of the bed they shared. Yawning tiredly, Kenichi crawled in next to his dozing lover and rested his head on his shoulder "Goodnight Ken-chan" Takeda whispered.

"Good night Takeda…AND DON'T CALL ME KEN-CHAN!" Kenichi hollered his face scarlet. But it only made Takeda laugh.

Everything was alright.


	2. Hearts Behind Bars

**Hearts behind bars**

**Summary: Kenichi has been arrested and sent to a low security prison. He soon learns he has to share a cell with the laid back but fierce Takeda Ikki, aka 'The Puncher'.**

Kenichi was doing his absolute best to keep his legs from shaking. How could this happen to him? This was all Nijima's fault from the beginning. The demonic boy just wouldn't stop spreading rumors about him and now the authorities saw him as a threat to public safety.

And so, there he was Kenichi Shinohama age seventeen, on his way to Ryozanpaku Low Security Prison. The judge had been somewhat lenient since this being his first time offense and gave him the lowest sentence of two years.

"How will I finish high school?" the brunette wonder from his place on the brown bus seat "I'll be nineteen by the time my sentence is over…perhaps they have a good GED program at Ryozanpaku?" daring to take a look at the other occupants, there were three of them in all. One was broad and muscular with an Elvis-style hairdo and a scar across his nose. The second was a much shorter man with a long brown mustache, and a balding head. The third man was about average height with dark brown hair and a Dirty Sanchez mustache(it is a mustache right?), he didn't seem to mind the fact that he was going to prison in fact Kenichi dared to say he looked serene. The third man must've sensed that Kenichi was staring at him since he pulled his impossibly bright blue eyes away from the passing scenery and smiled at him in a sort of 'fatherly way'. Kenichi jumped a bit from being noticed and quickly turned to sit straight ahead.

It was five minutes later when the bus slowed to a stop and lined up to the entrance gate to Ryouzanpaku Prison " Well Kenichi" the teen sighed "it's time to meet your maker, who knows how long I'll last here~~".

The new prisoners were shackled to together and lined up in a row, and marched the distance from the bus stop to the receiving room in the main building. On either side of the chain link fence, the inmates were howling and shouting all sorts of things that made Kenichi's skin crawl.

"Hey don't worry little man" the bulky Elvis man said behind him.

"Huh? How can I not worry all these guys look like they want to tear me apart?" Kenichi rattled.

"Nah they're just excited 'cause they got some new meat is all".

"That just makes me worry more~~!"

"Tell ya what kid, if ya agree to be my uke I'll protect ya".

"No thank you…" Kenichi ground out, he wasn't that pathetic was he? He had done lots of training in case an unforeseen circumstance like this arose.

The bulky Elvis just grinned at the smaller male's reaction "Suit yourself kid but I guarantee you won't last three days here". The brunette didn't have anything more to say, their own little walk of shame ended and the cool air of the prison hit his face, and it felt good after being cooped inside that hot bus. It also didn't take long to represent him with prison attire and shoes, the warden introduced himself as Hayato Furinji. Warden Furinji was unbelievably buff for a man of his advanced years.

"Welcome everyone to Ryouzanpaku Prison, I trust you not to enjoy your stay because this is a punishment facility after all." He chuckled good naturedly "Kisara Nanjou here is my head guard be sure to treat her with respect" the warden said as a strawberry blonde with green cat eyes came to stand next him.

Kenichi could tell right away this broad was bad news, Miu had taught him never to underestimate your opponent because of their sex-not that he was looking for a fight of course.

"Alright you trash it's going to be lights out soon so get stepping!" Kisara barked to the chained men and they immediately began to shuffle in the direction she pointed.

(time skip)

Kenichi sighed again as the white cell door drew to a close with a resounding BAM! "Oh who do we have here?" a new voice spoke began him.

Kenichi whirled around to see that he had a cell mate "I-I am Kenichi Shirohama" he replied standing at attention.

The inmate on the bottom bunk smirked and sat up, dangling his feet off the side" Kenichi-chan eh? My name is Takeda Ikki, folks here call me 'The Puncher'" Takeda was a broad shouldered youth with caramel skin and brown eyes. His crayola blue hair was tied back in a pony tail, and gave him that pretty boy look. He wore a white tank top, with blue prison issued pants and the white soft sneakers that went with them.

"W-why do they call you the Puncher?" Kenichi asked quietly. He wasn't totally sure but Takeda seemed to be friendly enough.

"Hahaha, because that's what I do, I punch things" the haired prisoner laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "So tell me beautiful whatcha in for?" Takeda asked slinging his arm around Kenichi's shoulder in a chummy fashion.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it…You wouldn't believe me anyway" the brown haired youth sighed sadly.

Takeda gave him an encouraging smile and said"Well try me, I've basically heard it all, but none actually admit to their guilt".

"Oh why is that?" Kenichi asked.

"It could be a number of reason really. Ya know like denial, hopes of parole, pardons, the thing you should never do is boast while you're locked up kid".

"No worries there, the reason I got incarcirated is so absurd, I'd sooner bury my head in the sand" Kenichi laughed a little.

"So spill then".

"*Sigh* I was arrested for gang activity and assault".

At first the blue haired boxer said nothing then he just burst out laughing, this kinda made Kenichi groan and blush"Hahaha! You a big scary gang member yeah right kid, hahahaha!"

"Grrr it's the truth! The reason I am in this hellhole is because that big eared freak Nijima started spreading rumors that I'm the leader of some stupid gang he made up!" Damn this guy, it was not funny at all, Kenichi certainly didn't think so.

Finally Takeda managed to stifle his giggles and wiped away a tear on the edge of his eye "A-and the assault charge?"

This gave Kenichi pause "That…I guess you could say I'm guilty of…I was always getting into trouble with bullies. Then one day I met a martial arts girl named Miu, and she taught me how to fight. I never got beat up again, but soon all these street punks came looking for a fight, so I fought".

Takeda smiled in understanding, there is a time when a man must stand his ground, and that's exactly what his cute little cell mate had done. He stood his ground and there was nothing he found sexier.

"What!" the brown haired cutie squeaked in shock.

Oh crap did he say that out loud?

"Y-you f-find me what~~!" Kenichi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates "I-I don't know how long you've been stuck here Takeda but I am 'NOT' sexy or into men for that matter!"

"Aww, c'mon now" the older blue haired boy smiled sensually "you shouldn't knock it till you try it right?" pulling a shell shocked Kenichi back onto the lower bunk and crawling on top of him.

"B-but I-I!" was all he managed before Takeda shushed him.

"Shhh I know we just met and all, so I promise not to go all the way alright?" the boxers voice was so calm and so gentle that Kenichi forgot that he was technically being molested by a fellow inmate. The little fighter's cheeks flared as Takeda left feather soft kisses on his face, neck, and chest. Perhaps life in Ryozanpaku wouldn't be so bad with Takeda around.

"Oh lookie, 'little Kenichi' looks happy to see me" Takeda laughed before taking his length in his mouth.

"Ah! Nn…Takeda-san!" this new euphoric feeling was leaving Kenichi gasping trembling with pleasure. It was unbelievable how talented Takeda was with his mouth "Ahhhh!" Kenichi cried when his want became too great and released himself into the boxer;s mouth whom happily drank it all.

"See how much better you feel?" Takeda cooed pulling up Kenichi's pants and moving to lay down beside the younger inmate.

"Won't we get in trouble for doing that?" the smaller of the two asked quietly. The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for Takeda.

Takeda grinned and pulled Kenichi so he was flushed against his strong chest "Nah, this is a low security prison and the guards for this cell block went on break about half an hour ago. Don't worry" the little fighter smiled in relief and suddenly felt really tired.

"Um…Takeda? I hope you don't mind but-" Takeda shushed him with a kiss.

"Go ahead and sleep Kenichi, I'll wake you up for dinner" the boxer reassured him. Kenichi nodded and let his soft brown eyes droop lower and lower until they finally closed in sleep.

End

**I never done a one shot series before and I was hoping to get some reviews. Requests and Suggestions are now open too so tell me your opinions please.**


	3. Deep Betrayal

**Deep Betrayal**

**Summary: The masters have betrayed Kenichi in the worst way possible so the young disciple runs away in the middle of a rain shower.**

"Please…please…" Kenichi Shinohama whispered under his breath, the clock hanging on the classroom wall was a mere minute away from the dismissal bell.

Normally the little brunette wouldn't care about the swiftness of the clock, but today was different. Today Kenichi affirmed in his mind not to go back to the dojo, he was leaving, and he wouldn't even go back for his things. Because if he did, he knew the 'masters' wouldn't let him leave.

"Bbbbrrrrrnnnngggg!" Finally! Acting causal, Kenichi quietly collected his school bag he'd stuffed with essentials, like fresh underpants and food rations.

"Hey there Kenichi!" the warm and friendly voice of Kenichi's secret crush Takeda Ikki caught his attention. The tan skinned boxer looked so handsome and perfect with his crayola blue hair neatly tied back like that. The little fighter couldn't help the painful twinges that assaulted his wavering heart. He wasn't aware that Takeda was now frowning "Hey, earth to Kenichi; why are you so spaced out today huh?"

Kenichi did his best to smile for the teen boy and said "Oh sorry Takeda, I guess I have been a little out there today" he scratched his head in a bashful fashion.

This only caused Takeda's frown to deepen further with concern "are you really okay Kenichi? Did something happen?" he asked reaching out to grip the smaller boy's shoulders. His mocha brown eyes narrowed in concern for his secret crush, Kenichi just didn't seem like his happy slightly high strung self.

"Well…I guess I'll see you late then…" Kenichi mumbled wiggling away from Takeda's touch, the aspiring boxer shouldn't touch someone as filthy he. In fact after today, he doubted they would see each other again….Wait! They wouldn't see each other again "Hey um…" now was the moment of truth. It was do or die time.

"Keni-mpf!" Takeda's cocoa eyes widened in surpirse when the little fighter jumped forward to connect their lips in a desperate kiss. His mind couldn't really register the reality until Kenichi pulled back, a sad little smile on his cute little face "You…You kissed me" he sputtered.

"I'm sorry" Kenichi sniffed "I figured you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know I always liked you Takeda".

The stunned boxer managed to recover enough to respond in full sentences. This whole thing that was going on with Kenichi was so serious it was bringing him to tears and depression "Tell me, so I can help you" the blue haired teen pleaded grasping the smaller teens shoulders gently "I don't want to see you so sad" this time Kenichi slumped lifelessly into his crushes firm chest. It was so warm and comforting he almost couldn't bring himself to steel his resolve and spill everything.

"I have been hurt…by the deepest betrayal" was all the brunette whispered before breaking out of Takeda's hold and making a mad dash to the school exit.

"Kenichi! Hey Kenichi wait!" the boxer hopeful cried taking off after the little fighter. But Kenichi was too fast, the nimble boy cleared the front courtyard with Takeda hot on his heels narrowly missing the automatic gate "Kenichi stop!" Takeda shouted at the retreating form. Reaching through the bars, Takeda managed to grab ahold of the smaller brunettes shirt, causing the material to rip apart. The blue haired boxer gasped at the state Kenichi's body was in, he could instantly tell the pattern of bruises, bites, and hickies were not from a fight "Keni..." he gaped.

The disciple froze in surprise and grief when his upper body was exposed to the one he didn't want to be seen by "I...I did not want you to see" Kenichi sniffed, a fresh wave of tumoultous turmoil threatened to spill from his eyes "Good bye" Kenichi willed himself not to look back, knowing that's all it would take for him to crack and run back the delinquent he so admired. It had to be this way, he and his friends had been hurt enough without them knowing about the forced drunken orgies his so call ed 'masters' subjected him too.

At first the little fighter had been willing to put up with the abuse, he relied on the training he received to protect himself from muscle headed thugs like Daimonji, and Tsuji. But Kenichi couldn't lie to himself forever, it was his time now. To run far away and hone his martial arts skills on his own. He was strong enough now to take on a group of gangsters, he figured he would be okay.

For now all he could do was run "Farewell my love".

**Hey sorry for the Hiatus but I am back now. Thanks for reviewing I really do appreciate it.**


End file.
